Marley the Bilby
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Marley |Full Name =Marley the Bilby |Nicknames =Mar;Marl |Age =18 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Bilby |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'2" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' , , and white;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace =Redstone Desert, in the Arid Prairie Zone of Tralius |Current Residence =Dusthaven of Dusty Gulch, in the Arid Prairie Zone of Tralius |Relatives = |Affiliations =Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters |Likes =Cheering up her friends;Sour candy |Dislikes =Seeing her friends sad;Fighting;Rainy days |Friends =Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Tralius Egg Army |Romantic Interests =Grayson the Quokka - possible one-sided crush |Occupation =Freedom Fighter |Skills =Skilled w/ slingshot |Abilities =Stealth and scouting;Hand-to-hand combat |Powers =Near-photographic memory |Weaponry =Slingshot }} is a member of the Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A slender bilby who stands a little over three feet tall, Marley has a medium-length, tapering snout, large, somewhat diamond-shaped ears, and a fairly long, slender tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a white throat, chest and stomach, as well as a white tip to her tail, while her forearms, facial markings, and the middle of her tail are in color. Her hair, which is shoulder-length, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a tank top, short, fingerless gloves, a pleated skirt, and boots. History Forced Departure As the Tralius Egg Army continued to make their presence known within the Arid Prairie Zone, a small village at the edge of the Redstone Desert was attacked by a Super Badnik with a horde of Badniks under his command. They destroyed much of the village, causing its residents to flee in all directions; among those able to escape was Marley, who fled towards Dusty Village. However, she ended up being pursued by Buzzbombers, who harassed and attacked her as she ran, until she finally came across a female quoll. The bilby's cries for help were swiftly answered by her, who used a weighted rope to snare one of the Buzzbombers, before using it as a flail to take out two more. Spurred on by the sight of her rescuer, Marley managed to take out one of the Badniks herself. The remaining one, realizing that it was outnumbered now, ended up fleeing. Grateful for the help, Marley introduced herself to the quoll, who in turn introduced herself as Alexis. Marley relayed her story to Alexis, telling her that her home had been attacked by a mole-like robot; while she had managed to escape, some of the residents had been captured by the Badnik Horde. Alexis, realizing that the Tralius Egg Army was mobilizing faster than previously thought, invited Marley to Dusthaven. Abilities While not as imposing of a fighter as her allies, Marley has some hand-to-hand combat skills at her disposal, primarily relying on hit-and-run tactics to harass and whittle down foes; like Jesse, she opts to wield a slingshot as her "weapon". Her bubbly and cheerful nature can serve as a sort of "buff" to her allies, using verbal encouragement to spur on her allies and even bolster their strength. She is quite fast and stealthy, and typically serves as a scout for the Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters. She also has a nearly photographic memory, and can easily remember specific details of whatever she sees. Resistances Marley has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Marley has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - **'Alexis the Quoll' - **'Grayson the Quokka' - She seems to have a crush on him, but it is unknown if he feels the same way. **'Jesse the Mulgara' - **'Zeke the Kowari' - **'Sheila the Dingo' - **'Titan the Dingo' - Allies *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - **'Alexis the Quoll' - **'Grayson the Quokka' - She seems to have a crush on him, but it is unknown if he feels the same way. **'Jesse the Mulgara' - **'Zeke the Kowari' - **'Sheila the Dingo' - **'Titan the Dingo' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Tralius Egg Army' - Family Romance *'Grayson the Quokka' - She seems to have a crush on him, but it is unknown if he feels the same way. Personality A typically cheerful and bubbly person, Marley likes to try and keep a positive outlook on life, and can be counted on to encourage and cheer up her allies whenever they need a boost; she can even encourage them while in combat, potentially bolstering their strength. She is somewhat of a pacifist, and does not like to fight if she can help it; however, if pressed, she will defend herself to the best of her ability. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Marsupials Category:Bilbies Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Slingshot Category:Peramelemorphia